1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to emission of light.
2. Background
A light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor device that converts current into light. The wavelength of emitted light varies based on the semiconductor material used, and more specifically based on the band-gap of the semiconductor material. LEDs are commonly used as light sources for displays, vehicles, and other illumination applications. However, improvements are needed in their design, performance, and manufacture.